


A new queen

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: Jane visits New Asgard and Valkyrie finds her Queen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story i wrote for my friend at work.

Jane comes to visit before she is chosen as THOR, obviously valkyrie know who she is because of thors drunk rants about her wit and beauty. She smiles at jane and gives her a big hug, welcoming her to new asguard. She feels a spark as they touch and with the town watching she takes off her “hat” and places it on janes head. Marking her as the next queen. To jane all she sees is the people bowing down to her, she assumes out of respect for she had met them before when she was with thor. But they are not bowing out of respect but for their new chosen queen and king of asguard. Valkyrie takes her had gently and jane is somehow compelled to lean into her. Feeling like this is where she has always belonged


	2. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to become clear to jane

Continuation...

Jane didn’t realize what happened that afternoon until she saw her old ex thor later that evening. She thought her visit to new asguard was going to be unceremonious seeing that she wasn’t of any importance. But after Valkyrie took her hand all that seemed to change. As soon as the queen let go, Jane was ushered away. And offered a matching vest with a small asguard creast in the corner. Being confused but cold in the new climate she accepted. A servant who seemed to appear from thin air helped her arms through the holes, and as soon as it sat on her. She felt it was no ordinary vest, it held some power to it, even though it still appeared to be a puffy yellow thing. 

Valkyrie managed to find her again and smiled at the sight of jane in a matching vest. It suited them both. She gave her new queen a hug and not a moment later she heard the loud laughter of her good friend and former king Thor. Once he saw the pair he rushed over and wrapped his arms around them in a larger group hug. Exclaiming “I AM SO HAPPY YOU TWO ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!” 

Jane could barely form words. Married? Before she could say anything, thor continued. First releasing them. But keeping his larger hands on their shoulders. “ i have been trying to get jane here to set you two up for ages! So glad it finally worked out” The large smile on Valkyrie’s face slowly faded as she looked at jane. Who’s face was in pure shock. Her beautiful green eyes as large as she had ever seen. “What are you talking about” jane finally uttered. Thor looked at her and realized this was an asguard custom that he had never fully explained, seeing at the time he would have it would be because he would have asked jane to be his queen. But that never happened. “Well this is not ideal” he said turning to Valkyrie, “ As much as Jane knows of our culture, she has no idea what is going on right now” ending his sentence with a gentle smile at jane. Trying his best to be reassuring


	3. An explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane begins to understand

Thor’s smile doesn’t ease her confusion. “Can one of you to please explain what is going on?!” She looks at both of them wide eyed, expecting the answer to come from Thor. But instead Valkyrie steps towards her, in front of her. She takes both of Jane’s hands in her’s. Jane wants to take a step away, a step back. But this new woman has an intoxicating aura about her. Valkyrie gently smiles at her betrothed and Jane wants to close the distance between them but restrains herself. Holding as still as she can. 

“I would like to apologize before I explain Doctor Foster, I did not realize that you would not understand.”   
As Valkyrie spoke Jane found it almost impossible to pay attention to the words, her focus drifting to the part in her lips, and the curve of her muscular neck. She had never been around a woman so beautiful and focused all her effort on the words Valkyrie was saying.  
“You say see Jane, when I offered you my hat, which isn’t really a hat, I was proposing that you would be my queen” Valkyrie paused, waiting for Jane to react, or say anything. But all the doctor did was smile, and nod for her to continue. “Well then you seemed to accept the crown, while also taking my hand, in front of the people of New Asgard” 

“Which is why they bowed to me, isn’t it?” Jane said, finishing her thought. 

“Exactly, so what do you say?”


	4. What choice do I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane makes a decision

“So what do you say? ...Jane?” 

Jane didn’t know what to say. She usually felt like she had the right words for any situation. But now she didn’t know. Jane saw Valkyrie’s gentle smile beginning to fade. All the excitement that had been there before drifting away. She couldn’t bare the thought, the feeling that she was the one to cause this. 

“I..I..” she began, stuttering and falling over her words. “I need five minutes alone” 

Thor looked at her, confusion spread across his face. “So is that a yes? Because there are like.. a ton of people out there and..”

Valkyrie stopped him from saying anything more  
“Of course you may take time to decide” She stared daggers at Thor and he quickly got the message and turned to head out of the room. 

“I don’t mean to rush you Jane” Valkyrie began again, “so please take a few minutes to decide what you would like...” she trailed her sentence. Valkyrie realized that this was the first time she had the opportunity to be alone with Jane. She stepped forward again, taking Janes hands in her own once more and closing the space between them till there was only a few inches between their faces, their lips. She could almost feel Jane’s nervous breaths against her lips. She was absolutely intoxicating. Valkyrie held herself there as she finished her sentence.   
“It is a monumental decision you are about to make, no matter what you choose, i will not fault you. I..”

“Why did you choose me?” Jane had appeared to snap out of the trance Valkyrie’s proximity always put her in. As the Warrior Queen spoke she could nearly feel her words drifting across her lips. Jane found herself wanting to be closer to her. To touch more than her hands. To hug her, to feel her body pressed against her own. She had never felt like this before and the scientist inside her had to know why.

“What to you mean?”   
“Why did you pick me to be your queen?”

Valkyrie could feel the intensity in Jane’s words. There was something more there. Had the room they were in gotten warmer? She looked in Jane’s eyes and knew that no words she spoke would feel right. She had no explanation of why she chose Jane. But being with Jane just felt right. She felt better with Jane there. 

Valkyrie let go of Jane’s hands. And instead went to caress Jane’s face. Looking into the doctor’s brown eyes, one of her hands landed on the back of Janes neck, while the other moved a piece of light brown hair behind her ear. Before Valkyrie had pulled her close, Jane was already leaning into their first kiss. 

she knew why.


	5. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane prepares to marry Valkyrie

Their kiss started slow, like a gentle rain but quickly turned into something more. Neither Jane nor Valkyrie had had a kiss like this before. It was like a new a star exploding but at the same time pulling them closer together. Feeling like they needed each other, more than ever before. The exploding star of their kiss not meant to destroy but to create something new. Some sort of miracle in the making, something that had caused this moment but at the same time a feeling, a moment that the two of them have created. 

Jane wanted more. More of everything. Her hands pressing against Valkyrie’s back. The pair were already chest to chest but it wasn’t enough she wanted..

“Oh my gods!!”

Through their kiss, they hadn’t notice the door opening. And Thor stepping through. Valkyrie stopped, pulling her lips away from janes, but kept her arms wrapped around her. Thor had never seen the warrior smile so big. 

“So is that a yes!?” Thor thundered excitingly from the doorway.

Jane still speechless, still feeling Valkyrie’s phantom lips on hers, smiled and nodded, before yelping out and ecstatic “YES!”. 

“ then what are you two doing!?! Everyone knows that it is bad luck for the brides to see each other on their wedding day” he says rushing forward and tearing jane away. 

“ Val, you know what to do, i’ll take jane to see what dress she would like to wear!” 

Valkyrie pouted at being separated from Jane, but she knew her best man would not budge.  
Thor lead Jane through doorways and hallways, rambling on about the food preparations, something about a pig roasting or was it a cow roasting? Jane could only think of her last moment with Valkyrie. Her lips, the feel of her body. Being apart from her didn’t feel right. But soon she wouldn’t have to worry about that. Soon she would be with her love forever. Jane smiled at the thought, bringing her fingertips to her lips, and gently remembering her kiss with Valkyrie. So funny she thought, just a little while ago she was coming to visit Thor in New Asgard and meet their new Queen and now... Jane smiled. She had never felt so happy and calm. Now more than ever she new that marrying Valkyrie was the right choice. 

“And this is where you will get ready”  
Thor opened a large wooden door leading into a brightly lit chamber.  
Jane stepped in, seeing three other women all clad in beautiful metallic robes and dresses. Thor started to close the door behind her, her stomach lurched with nervous and she quickly turned toward him, pleading. 

“Wait, I don’t...”  
“Not to worry Jane” Thor said almost reading her mind. “Darcy will be here soon, and Lady Sif is on her way as well”

Jane nodded, comforted by the fact that her friends would be here to help her. The maids gently took Jane’s hands and led her into the room. Starting the process of getting her ready. 

——-

Valkyrie paced back and forth in her chamber.

She jumped when she heard a knock at her door, turning she saw Thor, who looked like he was about to cry.   
“What’s wrong big guy?”  
“You just look so beautiful and.. you have always been like a sister to me... because the sister i did have is actually the goddess of death and tried to kill me...” Thor started to ramble on, his emotions showing in his words as his hands started to cover the tears streaming down his face.

“Oh no, don’t... don’t do that you know I’m not great with emotions. Can you just be my best man for like 5 minutes without crying?   
“I need you to tell me if i look alright” 

Thor took a deep breath, trying his best to hold in his tears of joy. 

“You look more beautiful than Aphrodite”  
And she did, Valkyrie had chosen to wear her plain satin long shirt, it had white embroidered flowers running along the sleeves. Over which she had on a thin gold chest plate, which she had never worn before but she had been given by a mother on some planet that had been under attack thousands of years ago. Valkyrie and her fellow warriors had managed to save a village but one of the sons had perished in the battle. Valkyrie had gone to his mother’s house. To tell her, Valkyrie remember that mother’s face, filled with sadness and love, through tears she gave Valkyrie this gold plate, saying that she had it made for her sons future wedding. 

She didn’t know what to wear for pants, and after a minute too long she chose her cleanest pair of dark grey pants, and put on her best boots. Her hair was in a loose braid that a handmaiden helped her do. Dotting it with small white flowers. 

“You are just missing one thing” 

Thor smiled, and gently put the gold crown of a king on her head. They smiled at each other. Valkyrie was at ease now that Thor was here. She didn’t think she would be so nervous but all of the excitement culminated into nervous. She just wanted everything to be perfect for Jane. 

Just then she heard a gentle rap at the door. Thor opened it to find one of their servants bowing his head.

“If you are ready, your majesty, it is time to begin”

—-  
Jane took a deep breath.   
Darcy and Lady Sif stared at her as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes began to swell up with tears. 

“Jane don’t you dare cry.” Darcy said “I don’t to have to do the mascara all over again”

She smiled at her best friend. She looked like a goddess. Her hair in a multiple braids joined together by small white flowers. Her dress was perfect. Better than she could ever imagine. Satin with white flowers embroidered throughout. Flowey but form fitting where it needed to be.  
“My lady” Lady Sif came over to her “my mother gave this to me, and on this special day, i would like you to wear it.”

Sif came behind her and reached around. Putting a beautiful gold chain necklace on her. The contrast against the pure white dress was of a beautiful simplicity. Just as she latched the chain there was a small rap at the door. Darcy opened it.

“ If you ladies are ready.... it is time”   
Darcy and Sif gave her one last hug before leaving to take their place for the ceremonies. Leaving Jane staring at herself in the mirror. With the largest goofy smile on her face. She was ready.

—-  
Valkyrie stood nervously at the alter with Thor at her side. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. But then nothing mattered as soon as she heard the trumpets. She looked down the isle to see the professor and Jane walking arm in arm towards her. The entire room turned to face them, to see their new queen. And while all heads were turned Valkyrie couldn’t help but shed a few tears. Because walked towards her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Jane appeared before her looking like a celestial being. Something so beautiful she had to have been made from stars. As Jane walked closer to her, the professor pulled her aside for a moment, whispering something into her ear before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and then gave her away to Valkyrie. 

Jane took Valkyrie’s hands in her’s and everything went silent. Jane could feel her heartbeat and tried her best to remember to breath. As the officiant paused Jane brought herself back to reality. Smiling as she said

“I do”  
“And you Valkyrie?”  
“I do”  
And with that the officiant presented the crown of the Queen of New Asgard. Valkyrie gentle took it. Stepping closer to Jane she placed the crown on her head. The crowd cheered for their new king and queen. Valkyrie could feel Thors heavy hands clapping her on the back. But in that moment, all she focused on was kissing jane. There surroundings fading to nothing and they focused on each other, sharing their first kiss as wives


End file.
